Deseo
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: Las cosas se tornan tensas entre los shinigamis. ¿El deseo comienza a crecer? ¿ Podrán contenerlo? ¿O se quitaran salvajemente sus ropas? Yo se que quieres la segunda así que te conviene leer.


¿Qué tal? Estos rumbos son nuevos para mí.

Pareja **IchigoXRenji **(Tendrá solo y únicamente 2 capítulos)

El propósito principal por el cual he escrito este fic es por mi mejor amiga Marian, quién hace unos días cumplió años. Por lo que decidí escribirle esto (nótese que me gusta regalar fanfics de cumpleaños jaja…)

**Información que seguramente les vale pero de todos modos leerán:** Estábamos predestinadas a ser amigas, porque casualmente ella se hiso amiga de mis amigas de secundaria en un curso y luego terminamos en el mismo salón en la prepa… ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Bleach, así que espero que lo disfruten… ¡Y tu mas Marian! Ya que me empezare a pasear por estos lares más a menudo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de **Bleach** le pertenecen a **Tite Kubo**, no le digan que escribiré perversiones de ellos en el futuro.

**Aclaraciones: -**Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos" _

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, si no te gusta te recomiendo que quemes tu computadora. Groserías y temas sexuales. (Menores de 16 años pasándose las advertencias por el arco del triunfo en 3…2…1…)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Deseo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Porno **

**(Niños están a tiempo de salir de aquí)**

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente a Byakuya le causaba gran curiosidad el "mundo de los vivos", razón por la cual mando a su teniente Abarai Renji a realizar una "exhaustiva" investigación de su forma de vida.  
Le entregó una libreta negra en la cual Abarai debía anotar sus descubrimientos. Renji no regresaría hasta que está estuviera completamente llena.

Con esto en mente el pelirrojo partió hacia el "mundo de los vivos" con la idea de quedarse en casa de Ichigo.

-¡Ichi-nii! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde hoy? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!-  
-Lo siento Yuzu-  
-¡ICHIIIGO!- grito su padre mientras se preparaba para repartirle a su hijo unas cuantas patadas voladoras que fácilmente fueron esquivadas.  
-Voy a mi habitación estoy un poco cansado...-  
-¿No quieres cenar?-  
-No, gracias Yuzu-

Subió las escaleras y vio a Karin.  
-¿Ichi-nii no vas a cenar?-  
-No tengo hambre Karin.-  
-Bueno, como quieras-

Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y...

-¡¿Renji qué rayos haces aquí?- Ichigo encontró al shinigami cómodamente acostado.

-Y yo que pensé que no te gustaban las chicas- rió el pelirrojo mientras sostenía una revista Playboy.

-¡Deja eso!- se acerco arrebatándosela y tomando las que se encontraban en el suelo.  
En eso Renji saca la libreta negra y comienza a escribir.

-Los adolescentes suelen guardar revistas porno debajo del colchón- anoto  
-¡¿Que haces? ¡¿Como las encontraste?- Ichigo estaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de Renji  
-Era lógico que estarían debajo de tu colchón Ichigo, se nota que no eres muy inteligente con los escondites-  
-¡¿Y porque rayos lo anotas?-  
-Aahh ¿esto? es una libreta que me pidió el capítan Byakuya llenar con información de tu mundo...y esto es lo primero que anoto-  
-¡Maldito Renji! ¡Bórralo!-  
-No puedo es tinta- dijo mostrándole su pluma con la cabeza de un conejito en la punta, toda color rosa con brillantes- Además el no se enterara que fuiste tú-  
-¿Y esa pluma?-  
-La compre en una tienda donde decía que era lo más nuevo en plumas- Ichigo sintió pena por el shinigami.

-¿Y qué rayos haces en mi casa?-  
-Me quedare aquí ¿no es obvio?-  
-¿Y donde planeas dormir?-  
-En el armario de Rukia...- salto rápidamente y se metió en el armario -Buenas noches-  
-¡Ese es mi armario!- por más que Ichigo intento abrir la puerta no pudo y al final se rindió, estaba demasiado cansado por haber eliminado a dos Hollows como para deshacerse de ese parasito.

Al día siguiente Renji para variar, también acudió a la escuela con Ichigo, ninguno de sus compañeros se preguntaban quien era el pelirrojo... parecía como si ya todos lo conocieran.

Aunque el Renji no lo sabía, arrancaba más de un suspiro entre las chicas, y aunque lo supiera no le daría mucha importancia.  
Renji vestía el uniforme de la escuela, y bendito sea ese uniforme, le quedaba justo del pantalón y varias chicas no podían evitar mirar su par de firmes... ustedes saben.

Las clases pasaron rápido para el shinigami que se la pasaba escribiendo en su libreta.

"Hay una maquina que se alimenta de dinero para luego darte a cambio una bebida o un alimento"  
"Los jugos están dentro de pequeñas cajas que tienes que agujerar con un instrumento llamado _popote_ para poder beberlo"

Y mas anotaciones de ese estilo.

-Renji ya vámonos-  
-Espera Ichigo estoy analizando este artefacto-  
-Renji... aaahh- suspiro -eso es un bebedero-  
-¿Bebedero? ¿Y qué hace?- pregunto mirando mas fijamente el "artefacto"  
-Quítate- empujo al shinigami para colocarse enfrente del bebedero -Es algo muy simple mira, solo te agachas, giras esto y sale agua-  
-¿Y luego?-  
-La bebes y ya- Ichigo ya estaba cansado de explicarle todo lo que había en la escuela –Vámonos-  
-No, espera, quiero intentarlo-  
Abarai se coloco enfrente del bebedero, se agacho, giro la perilla y...  
-¿Donde está el agua mágica?-  
-No es agua mágica idiota-  
-Lo que sea, no sale- se enderezo, Ichigo se coloco detrás de él, estirando la mano para alcanzar la pequeña perilla y darle vuelta  
-Mira ya esta, agáchate- y eso hizo Renji, se agacho olvidando que Kurosaki estaba aun pegado a su espalda, bonita la pose en la que habían quedado.

-Solo... lo estabas girando de lado contrario- sin querer Ichigo poso su mano libre en la cadera de Renji y esta vez el pelirrojo lo noto.  
-Quita tu mano Kurosaki- le ordeno, mirándolo serio  
-Lo siento- se disculpo y no pudo evitar mirar su boca de la cual cayeron un par de gotas hacia su cuello.  
Ichigo con la manga de su suéter lo seco.  
-Bebe con más cuidado o te mojaras todo- Renji aparto su mano  
-No soy un bebe-  
-Ya vámonos-

A Renji no le quedaba de otra más que entrar a la casa por la ventana de Ichigo.

-Ten tu cena- Ichigo le extendió un plato  
-Gracias-  
Mientras el shinigami comía Ichigo saco su laptop que tenía debajo de la cama.  
-¿Que esh esho Ishigo?- pregunto con la boca llena  
-Es una laptop-  
-¿Lap... qué?-  
-Una computadora portátil-  
-En la sociedad también hay computadoras, pero son mucho más grandes-  
-Aaaahhh mira- contesto el peli naranja dándole el avión.  
De repente sonó el celular de Renji, lo miro y en este salía la ubicación de dos Hollows.  
-¿Problemas?- pregunto Ichigo  
-Algo así- se levanto dejando su plato de lado, Ichigo tomo su placa de _shinigami sustituto_ apretándola contra su pecho.  
-Yo iré- tomo su cuerpo y lo coloco en su cama -La lap ya esta prendida, tocas este cuadrito y puedes dirigir la flecha y haces click en la 'e' azul y buscas la tarea-  
-Okeeey...- Renji miro dudoso el aparato  
-¿Donde están?-  
-No muy lejos, al norte- dicho esto el shinigami sustituto salto por la ventana dejando allí al pelirrojo con un dilema.

_"Haber Ichigo dijo que diera click a una 'e' azul..."  
_Miro la pantalla y vio varios iconos, carpetas, pero ni una triste letra azul.  
Así que empezó a darle click a todo.  
_"Maldita 'e' ¿donde rayos esta?"  
_En su desesperada búsqueda dándole click a todo se topo con una carpeta.

_"¿NO ABRIR?"_ Renji no resistió la curiosidad y la abrió y en ella solo había otra carpeta, le dio click a esta y lo llevo a otra carpeta y así sucesivamente hasta que encontró el fin de estas, un fin que no se esperaba.

_"¡Porno!"_ grito en sus adentros sorprendido de lo pervertido que era Kurosaki...revistas Playboy y ahora esto.  
Miro las imágenes, la mayoría eran de mujeres desnudas y de repente una que otra acompañada.  
Como buen hombre que es Abarai no solo no pudo evitar el fuerte sonrojo que ahora adornaba su rostro si no que otra "cosa" empezaba a adornar su pantalón. Si de por si el pantalón ya le quedaba justo ahora lo estaba matando.

-Rayos...- llevo su mano sobre su pantalón frotándose un poco, un gemido se escapo.  
_"Kurosaki volverá pronto, no puede verme así... ¿Y si lo hago rápido? no, ¡NO! cálmate Renji... esto no es nada."_  
Tomo su libreta.

_"Existen computadoras mucho más pequeñas a las que ya conocemos, tienen muchas carpetas, puedes guardar imágenes."  
_  
_"En las carpetas puedes guardar porno."  
_  
-¡Rayos! Necesito calmarme...- la tienda de campaña que tenía en los pantalones no se hiba.

-Piensa en otras cosas...-

_"La calva de Ikkaku o los horribles adornos de Yumichika, o en Kenpachi iugh... pensar en hombres me calma un poco..."_

Por su mente pasaron Uryuu y Chad en vestidos y una pequeña risa se le escapó, en Hitsugaya haciendo pucheros, cuando Byakuya se enoja...

_"La horrible cara de Ichi..."_ la imagen de Ichigo lleno su mente.

Intento imaginárselo con vestido, fallo.  
Intento imaginárselo vestido de payaso, fallo.  
Intento imaginárselo con orejas de burro, fallo.  
Intento disfrazarlo de una y mil cosas y en todas fallo. Hasta que su mente lo traiciono y lo imagino en ropa interior.

Intento borrar de su mente lo anterior pero fue inútil.

-Maldita sea... ya no puedo con este pantalón- se quito el pantalón liberando un poco su problema, pero en realidad su calentura ahora se notaba mas.

De repente la ventana se abrió.  
-Hey Renji ¿si pudiste...- Ichigo se quedo en shock sobre su cama.  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- Renji tenía un fuerte sonrojo, mas ahora que la persona con la que se estaba prendiendo aun mas estaba allí.  
-Renji... ¡explícame porque estás haciendo ESO en mi habitación!- exigió una respuesta también sonrojado  
-Es...Es... ¡Es tu maldita culpa!- grito  
-¡¿Y porque mi culpa? ¡¿Acaso te tocabas pensando en mi?-  
-¡Ya quisieras Kurosaki! ¡Fue culpa de tu maldito porno!-  
-Yo puedo explicar...eso...¡tenias que buscar la tarea, NO mi porno!-  
-Lo intente, no encontré la maldita 'e'-  
-Vete al baño- ordeno el peli naranja  
-¿Eeeehh?- pregunto nervioso  
-Vete al baño... a... a desahogarte- dijo esto dándole una mirada al "problema" de Renji sonrojándose un poco mas -Perdón, por gritarte- al parecer había sacado su lado comprensivo.

Renji salió al baño y en lugar de desahogar sus penas se dio una ducha helada.  
En lo que quedaba de la noche no se dirigieron la palabra.

En la mañana la misma tensión de anoche seguía en ellos, Renji no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

En la escuela casi no se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera discutieron, cada uno en su propio mundo.

Renji trataba de concentrarse en anotar en la libreta pero nada llamaba su atención. Incluso intento hacerle conversación a Uuryu pero había largos minutos de silencio y ni que decir con Chad.

De regreso a casa ninguno se atrevió a empezar la conversación. Rompiendo el silencio el celular de Renji sonó, anunciando la presencia de un Hollow.

-¿En dónde?- pregunto el peli naranja  
-En el parque-  
Renji salió de su gigai y Ichigo de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo le ordeno a su gigai que llevara el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto a su casa.

Llegaron rápidamente al parque donde se encontraba el Hollow, afortunadamente no había nadie. Tenía el cuerpo similar al de un arácnido, de color morado con una gran mascara en forma triangular.

-Terminare esto rápido- Renji desenvaino su sanpaktou -¡Ruge Sabimaru!- intento encestarle el primer golpe pero el Hollow le lanzo una masa pegajosa de su boca dejándolo adherido al pasto.

-¡Comete esto!- Ichigo trato de atacarlo y por fortuna logro evadir la sustancia del Hollow.  
-¡Ichigo libérame!- ordeno el pelirrojo desesperado pues no quería perderse la acción.  
-¡Espera estoy en problemas!- Kurosaki trataba de evadir todos los ataques, poco a poco fue acercándose a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Trato de cortar la masa verdosa pero le fue imposible, el Hollow aprovecho el momento para lanzar un ataque a Ichigo quien no estuvo a tiempo de esquivarlo, quedando arriba del pelirrojo. Y allí estaban ambos shinigami pegados en una posición incómoda, podía sentir el aliento del otro y sus narices, si no fuera porque Ichigo mantenía un poco la cabeza levantada, se rozaban.

Incómoda situación tenía que surgir, un día después de ser atrapado _in franganti_ por el peli naranja.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- se quejaba Ichigo moviendo sus cuerpo frenéticamente en busca de liberarse

_-¡NIÑOS! ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS?-_ esa era la tenebrosa voz del Hollow, al parecer ese día no le apetecían los shinigamis… ese día quería comer almas de niños, se alejo del parque.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritaba Renji enojado, frustrado de estar atrapado allí con el tonto de Kurosaki.

Ichigo se canso de alzar su cabeza por lo que la apoyo a un lado de la de Renji, automáticamente en el rostro de este un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas

-¡Quítate Ichigo!- se quejo sacudiendo un poco su inmovilizado brazo.

-Es cansado tener la cabeza levantada sabes…- se quejo

-No me importa idiota, levántala- Kurosaki no estaba dispuesto a cansarse el cuello pero tampoco a escuchar las quejas del pelirrojo, por lo que pego su nariz a la de Renji.

-¿Y así esta mejor?- pregunto, solo quería fastidiarlo un rato.

-¡Quítate maldito Ichigo!- grito desesperado, ahora su rostro igualaba el color de su cabello.

Kurosaki podía sentir el aliento de Renji, eso ya no le estaba gustando nada, no era porque tuviera mal aliento o algo así, es solo que le entraron unas repentina y traicioneras ganas de terminar con el espacio que había entre sus rostros.

Nuevamente y muy a su pesar de Renji coloco su cabeza a lado de la del pelirrojo, esta vez sin escuchar objeción alguna.

De pronto escucharon a alguien acercarse y ¡BAM! Una flecha de Quincy destruyo la capa de masa que mantenía a Ichigo en su posición.

-¿Ocupados?- pregunto burlón el Quincy

-Muy gracioso Ishida, sácame a mi también- exigió Renji aun pegado al suelo, con un solo disparo lo libero.

-¿Qué paso con el Hollow?- pregunto Kurosaki preocupado

-No se preocupen ya me enjagüe de él, ustedes no hubieran podido eliminarlo- empezó a usar un tonito de superioridad –Solo lo podían destruir con partículas de reishi al igual que la masa que lanzaba, y ustedes no eran los más aptos para ello- realizo su típico ademan de acomodarse los anteojos.

-Presumido- bufo el pelirrojo

-Bueno ya no tenemos que preocuparnos- se tranquilizó Ichigo

-Como sea, me voy- Ishida comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa

-Nosotros ya deberíamos irnos también-

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Ichigo donde este volvió a su cuerpo y Renji a su gigai.

La tensión empezaba a crecer entre ellos, Ichigo ya no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Renji excitado, no lo podía ver a la cara sin mirar de reojo sus pantalones, notando el sexy trasero que tenia Abarai.

Aunque no lo admitieran el deseo empezaba a crecer entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si es así un review no me caería nada mal.

Demuéstrenme que quieren el segundo capítulo que probablemente tenga lime, tengo preparado algo muy _hot _para nuestros queridos shinnigamis.

**P.D.** Dense una vuelta por mis otros fics.


End file.
